1. Field of the Invention
The invention resides in the field of veterinary surgical devices and more particularly to a specialized tip for a cauterization instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The anal sacs of the dog are homologous to the scent glands of the skunk. They are expressed in defense or when the dog is aggravated -- thus apparently under control of the sympathetic nerves of the autonomic nervous system. The anal sacs are present in all dogs; however, they are functional in only a small percentage. These dogs with functional anal sacs are susceptable to anal sac infections and associated complications.
The anal sacs, one on each side of the anal canal, are approximately spherical sacs which are located between the inner smooth and the outer striated sphincter muscle of the anus. The anal sacs vary in size from a pea to a marble, the average diameter being a little less than one centimeter. The excretory duct of each sac is about 5 mm. long and 2 mm. in diameter, and opens near the cranial end of the furrow between the dorsal and lateral parts of the inner cutaneous zone of the anus adjacent to the intermediate zone. In about 10% of the dogs the opening of the anal sac is located in the broad depression formed by the lateral arch of the anocutaneous line on each side. They frequently become enlarged, owing to accumulated secretion, or they may become abcessed and painful. Infrequently they rupture to the outside, lateral to the anus, producing anal fistulas.
This invention pertains to an instrument for cauterization of these anal sacs. The inventor knows of no device in the prior art or medical literature which will function in the manner described herein. Some devices designed to operate as diathermy instruments use protective sheaths of one form or another but the metallic elements of diathermy units are not complete conductors using instead the tissue to complete the current path. Thus they are structurally different and operate in a different way from the cauterization device which is the subject of the present invention.